


Thorns

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Quote Challenge, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is called for the first time (tv canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words weekly quote challenge, inspired by the prompt, "We can complain because rose bushes have thorns, or rejoice because thorn bushes have roses."

Buffy stared at the old British man across from her. She'd thought he was just crazy, but that was before the other man had turned to dust. Now she was afraid that _she_ was the one going crazy. I mean, this guy was stalking her and now he was telling her that there were real monsters out there and she was destined to kill them all. This was truly insane.

Suddenly her mother's words echoed through her mind. "We can complain because rose bushes have thorns, or rejoice because thorn bushes have roses." It was the kind of thing that Buffy usually scoffed at: more of her mom's old school platitudes that meant nothing. But at the moment, being handed a giant thorn bush by a creepy stranger, Buffy was going to cling to that one ray of hope. Maybe this Slaying thing would have its own kind of roses, right?

Maybe she wasn't insane. I mean, it was still a possibility, but if the dust that was formerly a fanged guy wasn't a hallucination, then it was true that someone needed to kill his kind. And if she was chosen, destined, built to... well, maybe it would be okay.

Well, part of her felt that nothing was going to be okay after tonight, but maybe it wouldn't be a complete black hole of suckitude. Maybe it could be like a superhero thing. Maybe she could design a cool outfit and get a sidekick and a sweet name. Yeah! Buffy felt a tiny grin tug at her lips, but she tried to hide it from the creepy British guy.

Maybe this would be more of a rose bush after all.


End file.
